


Dance With Me

by criandoAK



Category: Tegalise
Genre: Annalise Keating - Freeform, F/F, Tegalise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criandoAK/pseuds/criandoAK
Summary: Hope you like it! Your comments are important. Tell me if I should continue. ;)Do not judge spelling errors, please.I use google translator to translate from Portuguese to English.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Kudos: 10





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Your comments are important. Tell me if I should continue. ;)Do not judge spelling errors, please.  
> I use google translator to translate from Portuguese to English.

It was the end of the semester and the students at Middleton University were anxious to know whether or not they had passed all subjects, especially Professor Keating's subject. In this anxiety they access the University website for the tenth time to see if they had already released the notes, and there were the results. Yes, they were approved in all subjects! That was enough for the Keating four to want to celebrate. 

Connor: - We need to do something to celebrate. What do you think?  
Asher was the first to respond: - Uhull ... How about a party at my favorite couple's house. "He said making an amused expression." 

Oliver: - It's fine with me. 

Laurel: - Uhull ... "Celebrated Laurel."  
Michaela: - Ok, ok ... Since everyone is in agreement, let's prepare to organize things for later.

Laurel: - Michaela, but now I can't. We're still at work. We left at 4:00 pm! 

Michaela: - I had forgotten about that.  
Connor: - Laurel, and if you ask Frank. Doesn't he buy us food and drink? The rest turns around.  
Laurel: - Good! I'll talk to him. 

Asher: - Meanwhile, let's go to the guest list. Um ... for me it can be just us. Hahaha...  
Connor: - No, right ?! Who are we going to call? Would Annalize go? 

While they were there distracted, Tegan approached them without even being noticed and ended up taking them by surprise.  
Tegan: - Hey, speaking of Annalize ... Can anyone tell me where she is? 

Everyone got scared! Tegan couldn't help but laugh at the situation.  
Michaela: - Hello, Miss. Price! She had to go out to sort out some personal things. 

Tegan: - See you! whoever talks to her say that I sent her a hug.  
Oliver: - Leave it.

Tegan turned and started walking towards the office until Connor said, "Don't you think it's better to do this in person?" Tegan stopped instantly! She said nothing. He just came back and stopped right in front of Connor and said, "What do you mean, Mr. Walsh?" Everyone froze! Or almost everyone, except Connor.  
I meant that I'm inviting you to our party and Miss. Keating will be there. Do you accept the invitation? "Said Connor while looking into Price's eyes." 

Tegan: - Um ... Are you sure it was that?  
Connor: Yes!  
Tegan: - Okay! What time will it start? Oliver: 7:30 pm to give us time to organize everything.  
Tegan: - Okay, see you there. When Tegan left they breathed more easily. 

Michaela: - That was close! Ufa...

The hours passed and when it was 6:00 pm Tegan went to her house to bathe and get ready. She didn't want to take over but going without seeing and talking to Annalize all day had been bad for her. This unexpected invitation to power is with Anna on a different, more relaxed occasion, it wouldn't be bad and she was looking forward to it.  
She chose something more casual for tonight, something other than what they were used to seeing in the office. Price untied his hair and chose jeans, a white polo shirt with a black leather jacket and Nike sneakers for the occasion.  
Wow, she was beautiful! (Not to mention that the pants gave a boost to her buttocks. Hahaha ...)  
After getting dressed she takes the car and goes towards her destination, after a few minutes she arrives at the boys' house, parks the car and goes to the main door of their house. Before ringing the bell she takes a deep breath to try to calm herself down a little (she was anxious and a little unsure) and then she takes the courage to press the button. She rang the bell 3 times, as the sound was loud and there was no return, Price was about to give up and turns to go when someone opens the door.

"- Hey! Where do you think you're going?"  
When she looks at the person she sees Bonnie. 

Tegan: - Hi, Bonnie! "She says with a smile on her face." 

Bonnie: - Come on! Lets go in... She comes back and gives Bonnie a hug. 

Bonnie: - Wow, Tegan! You look beautiful... "She says smiling at her friend."

Tegan was embarrassed but liked the compliment, what she really expects is that someone else will like her. 

Tegan: - Thank you, Bonnie! "She says shyly." Bonnie takes Tegan by the hand and takes her into the house and when they entered, it was automatic, all eyes went over Tegan, or rather, almost everyone. Except for Annalize, since she was in the kitchen getting some soda. Tegan joined her friends and stayed there chatting for a few moments until the conversation is interrupted by Annalise (she has not yet recognized Tegan).

Annalize: - Hey, I missed a lot?"She says with an air of laughter as she approaches the staff." 

She realized that there was an extra person on the wheel but she still hadn't recognized who it was since she had her back to him, but that was only a matter of seconds, until Tegan turned and looked at her. Wow! When her eyes connected, it was as if an explosion of sensations were running through their bodies. Annalise couldn't help but notice how hot Tegan was in that outfit she was wearing. Well, in fact Annalise already thought she was sexy and beautiful, but she was never like that today. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds, as if there was no one but no one around them, until Bonnie spoke. 

Bonnie: - Tegan, do you want to drink something? There's gin! At that moment they realized that they were lost in their eyes and needed to hide the sexual tension between them. 

Tegan: - Um ... I want some orange juice. Can be?

Bonnie made a face of disbelief but didn't question it, just laughed and went to get her juice.

Annalise laughed and said, "Miss Price, as far as I know you love gin." Will you reject? That's right?  
"She tried to joke about the atmosphere between them."

They laughed together Annalize said ...

Nate: - Annalize is right. LOL

Tegan: - Hey! Even you big guy? LOL

Frank: - I think you've already made it clear what your preference is. LOL

They stood there, laughing, joking and talking for a while until Asher approached the group, calling them to join the dance floor they improvised in the basement of the house.

Tegan and Annalise are a little reluctant to let the boys go in front of them while they stay there, enjoying each other's company.  
They left leaving a certain silence between the two, until Tegan decides to break that quiet.

Tegan: - How are you, Annalize?

Anna: - I'm fine. And how are you?

Tegan: Well, thank goodness.

"When the silence is about to come back, Tegan speaks again."

Tegan: - I missed you. Um ... Or rather, I missed you at C&G.  
"Tegan curled up with her own words and ended up blushing with embarrassment at having said more than she should have."

Annalize liked what she heard and there was the same feeling inside her. Not seeing or even hearing Tegan's voice during her day was very bad. It was like something was missing, you know ?!  
But she didn't know what to do. She was afraid to express her feelings.

Annalize: - Um ... Good!  
"She said awkwardly.

Tegan felt the blow of Annalize's coldness. Before she says anything Connor and Michaela go to them and forcefully take them to the dance floor where everyone else was. As soon as they went down the stairs they saw Asher doing those crazy little dances that only he knows how to do. LOL Michaela and Connor take them by the hands and start dancing to the music of "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" (Cyndi Lauper). Annalise danced with Connor while Tegan danced with Michaela. It was good, it was fun but the best was yet to come. At the end of this song the DJ decides to put on a slower song so they could soften the mood ... At that moment Connor excuses Anna and goes to her husband and Asher takes Michaela to dance, that is, the two stayed there without knowing what to do. Anna then pretends to get the cell phone she left up there. She excuses Tegan and leaves, but Tegan on impulse goes after her and when they get upstairs she stops a few steps behind Annalize. Anna's back was to Tegan but she knew Price was there, but she doesn't say anything. Silence occupies the spaces between them ... 

Annalize: - Why didn't you stay there to continue having fun? Tegan thought about making several excuses but she was just going to be lying once more, so she decided to be honest.

Tegan: - Because you are the main reason for my fun! Dance this song with me, Ana ?! "At that moment, she starts playing 'Dive' (Ed Sheeran). Every time Tegan listened to this song, she thought of Annalize." 

Annalize turns around without saying anything! She just looks at Tegan. Tegan takes two steps forward and extends a hand to her, to her delight, Annalise takes her hand. Tegan then puts her hands on Annalize's waist, while Anna wraps her arms around the woman's neck a little lower and then begins to enjoy together that song that seemed to have been made for them.

"I could fall, or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
And I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
And I've been known to give my all  
And jumping in harder than  
Ten thousand rocks on the lake..." 

Their bodies seemed to have connected with each other and every sense of insecurity went away with every step of the dance ...

"You're a mystery  
I have travelled the world  
And there's no other girl like you, no one  
What's your history? (What's your history?)  
Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?  
'Cause I heard you do, hmm

I could fall, or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
And I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
And I've been known to give my all  
And lie awake, every day  
Don't know how much I can take..."

At some point they stop dancing but the song was still going on, they stopped dancing because it looked like something had lit up there ... the fire of passion!  
Regardless of how many people were down there, something stronger was drawing his lips closer to each other, until Tegan took action and gently kissed Annalise lips.

"So don't call me baby  
Unless you mean it  
Don't tell me you need me  
If you don't believe it  
Let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you  
Before I dive right into you  
Before I dive right into you..."  
(Dive- Ed Sheraan)

That kiss stopped soft and became deep and when they finish the kiss they realize that their friends were there watching them.  
However when they were going to be embarrassed, everyone starts to celebrate and vibrate with the event between them.  
They could not have been happier than they were after that kiss, but the fact that they were all happy with what they had seen made Annalise feel at peace!

They thank them and immediately seal that moment with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Your comments are important. Tell me if I should continue. ;)Do not judge spelling errors, please.  
> I use google translator to translate from Portuguese to English.


End file.
